Puppy Count
by AlterCattus
Summary: InuYasha and Kouga planned the same outing venue for their families. Some things don't change even after a long time... same old thing, people... InuYasha vs Kouga.
1. Chapter 1

**hiya, people. this is yet another random idea of mine :D It's being narrated by moi, so that explains the stupid details (I love exaggeration, you see :D)... so, yah... that's all there is to it XD

* * *

**

Five years have passed since Kagome came back to the Senggoku Jidai Period and had begun a new life with InuYasha and their friends. All is well in everyone's lives. Everyone had new dreams to pursue, and new goals to reach. It seems that everyone has something new in their life and some things changed…but some things are better preserved and kept the old way, don't you think?

"Ah, this is the life! InuYasha, Miroku, it's rare that you two can come up with something like this…a family outing!," Kagome praised the two men.

"Yah, considering that you guys are… say, not very thoughtful most of the time," Sango jokingly agreed.

"Now, now, ladies… that's not very nice to say to your husbands." Miroku replied.

"Show a little gratitude, would ya?," InuYasha said. And with that, they laughed a little.

Isn't it a nice scenario, everyone? The sound of their laughter echoing through the woods, as they walked along to their destination…yes, InuYasha and Miroku indeed planned this simple little outing. Two families enjoying a day in fun and laughter, not caring about the world. And you'd think that a peaceful moment like this won't exist in this era wherein demons seem to pop out anywhere and every village try to overpower each other… but somehow, the era took a break from its violence.

Yes, there they are…two families IN one family. Isn't it lovely? They're walking happily, not thinking that in no time, their feet will hurt and they'll get tired. They're just eager to spend some fun time with each other. But of course, people can't resist to tag along to this outing, too.

There they are walking… Kagome with six cute kids (or pups) tailing her, InuYasha frantically trying to remove two pups playing with his ears, Sango carrying her second son, Miroku and his twin daughters and son tailing him, and Shippou, Kirara, Myoga, and Kohaku, too. They were walking with the two fathers as the leaders, the kids singing, and the mothers chatting and laughing along with the kids. They're a happy bunch, don't you think?

A few minutes passed and more walking was done.

"I smell something," InuYasha suddenly stopped, his nose twitching.

Everyone stopped…except Miroku.

"Something bad?," Shippou asked.

"Nope," Kagome and Sango replied, unmoved by InuYasha's sense.

"You sure?," he asked again.

"Absolutely, positively sure," Miroku answered this time. And he motioned to everyone for Shippou to look at. Kohaku's not readying his weapon, Kirara didn't transform into demon form, and the ladies resumed walking as if nothing happened. Shippou exhaled in relief.

"I smell something," InuYasha insisted.

"Calm down, it's nothing serious." Miroku told him.

"It's serious for me," InuYasha muttered.

"Aw, isn't that new? InuYasha worrying…"Shippou teased.

"Shut up," InuYasha bonked him on the head. Or so he thought. He bonked a melon and cracked it.

"Haha, thanks for cracking it in half, InuYasha." Shippou laughed and started eating the melon.

"Why you little--" InuYasha started.

"Ah, we're near." Miroku told the group.

"Water…" One of the pups said.

"Yes, I hear water," Sango said.

And with that, everyone started running excitedly for the waterfalls just beyond the woods.

"People, here we are--" Miroku started.

InuYasha ran past him and into the small paradise. And met the one that he sensed coming out at the other side of the forest at the same time as him.

"Kouga." He said under his breath.

"InuYasha." The wolf muttered at the same time.

And with that, the companions of the two came out of either side of the forest as well and met at the center of it, in the small paradise.

It seems that both groups were planning the same outing venue…

* * *

**the reason why my summary is boring is because I don't want to reveal the story in it... and I suck at writing it.... lol... and just by looking at the title, you'll know the story....right? and hopefully, this will be the first story that I will finish... haha... I hope so XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I suck at this. But I hope you still like it :D Happy reading ^^

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga asked.

"Hey, I'm supposed to ask that. We were here first!" InuYasha shot back.

"Oh, yeah? WE, were here first!" Kouga motioned to his companions.

"Oh, no, you weren't! WE, were here first!" InuYasha also motioned to his companions.

While the two were arguing, both of their groups approached each other and were having a nice little reunion.

"Why, Kagome! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ayame exclaimed hugged her ex-rival.

"Same here! My, time flies fast, doesn't it?" Kagome returned the hug.

Ayame looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw the kids stumbling over each other to get to their mother.

"My, you have pups! Aren't they cute?" She exclaimed.

"Why, you have cute little cubs yourself! They're a bundle of energy, aren't they?" Kagome laughed at a cub tugging on Ayame's tail.

"They sure are," Ayame laughed as she picked up her cub.

"Ayame-nee-san! Satoshi doesn't want to let go of my hair!," Hakkaku whined.

Ginta laughed at him.

"That's because you have spiky hair!"

"Eh? What's wrong with spiky hair?" Hakkaku whined again.

The others laughed.

"It seems that we're united with old acquaintances," Miroku said.

"Oi, Kouga-kun! Missed us?" Shippou called out to the two arguing people.

InuYasha and Kouga stopped hitting each other.

"Missed you? The only one that I've missed is Kagome!" Kouga ran to Kagome and shook her hand.

InuYasha bonked him on the head and broke them off.

"Watch it, wolf. She's my wife. Get it? MY WIFE." InuYasha threatened.

"I know, mutt. Besides, I have MY wife, too." Kouga snapped back, pulling Ayame into him.

Kagome and Ayame rolled their eyes. Along with all of the other people present.

"Cut it out, you two. We're on a holiday. An outing. Chill," Kohaku spoke up.

"I second the motion." Shippou agreed.

"Third." Myoga said.

"Fourth." Hakkaku and Ginta said.

"Everyone agrees." Miroku said, in behalf of everyone.

"Okay, okay. Whatever." InuYasha and Kouga said.

"JINX!" They both said again.

"DOUBLE JINX!"

"TRIPLE JINX!"

"ARRGH! STOP IT! STOP COPYING ME!"

"Typical isn't it? They haven't seen each other for eight years and now, it's as if no time has passed," Kagome muttered to Ayame with sarcasm.

"Men." Ayame agreed.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS WAR!" InuYasha and Kouga proclaimed, bringing out their weapons. Goraishi and Tetsusaiga were visible in an instant.

"Hey, wait! Guys, stop it!" Miroku tried to break them off.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted.

"KOUGA! DON'T MAKE ME TEAR OFF YOUR TAIL!" Ayame yelled, while throwing her husband to the ground.

The two boys ate dirt with a _BAM!_.

They stayed like that for a long time. When their companions figured out that they won't move in a while, they started unpacking all their food and stuff needed for the outing.

"Okay, kids. Who wants to swim in the waterfall?"Kagome, Ayame, and Sango said in unison. Typical mothers.

All the children ran for the water fall and splashed in the cool water. The others were enjoying the food that was laid down on a blanket. And as for InuYasha and Kouga…let's just say that their faces are still plastered onto the ground.

* * *

**It was sloppy, wasn't it? Ah, well...at least it's somewhat decent :D The last chapter is on its way...maybe I'll post it in a day or two. ^^**


	3. SORRY

hey there, my dear readers. I was planning to update my stories during my summer break but I was unable to because of some... unfortunate events. My laptop died recently. I know I'm not supposed to make this an excuse (I know it's unreasonable and stupid) but I tried. I wrote at least one chapter for each of my stories but my laptop went bonkers (for the nth time) and died. My laptop has been dropped by my dad two years ago just several days after it got purchased and it started going bonkers after the incident. I'm quite thankful that it still lasted two years because I wouldn't have imagined it surviving that long, but it happened. And in those two years, I wrote my first chapter of an attempt on writing fanfiction and continued writing, had my scripts for school projects written, made countless videos for school projects, typed and researched my torture of an Investigatory Project, had it save me from low grades by having it rush my papers, downloaded lots of programs/videos/softwares/pictures/and random stuff, had saved my ass from school researches and had my life revolve around it. It was a precious laptop (my bestfriend). But alas, its time came, taking all my beloved files with it. I know it's officially dead because I had it "hospitalized" (yeah, I'm treating it as a person) several times and it still continued on dying slowly (cancer? lol). So, I will try to at least salvage my files from my deceased friend and had it temporarily stored in my family's computer (with no Internt connection :C ) until I move on and find a new bestfriend (which, in other words, until I save up for a new laptop). So I guess I'll still be the slowpoke writer. I'm really sorry, guys. I know I've left you hanging and disappointed, and I understand if you flame me and unfollow my stories. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to understand my situation. With my Junior year coming with torturous subjects (like Geometry, Analytic Geometry, Chemistry, and Physics) in less than two weeks, I don't have time to write again for a long time. But I promise you, when I have time and a space in Internet shops (and I successfully salvaged my files), I will update to your heart's content. Thank you for reading this :)

-luckylyra827


End file.
